Indigo Sparkle: The Multiple Personality Disorder Girl
by Indigo Sparkle the Pony-Bot
Summary: Indigo Sparkle is not a normal Girl. She has Multiple Personality Disorder and she can't control her personalities. When she audition for Total Drama Revenge of the Island, she meets a boy named Mike, who has Multiple Personality Disorder like her. She also meets Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Sam and Zoey. Will Mike and Indigo have feelings for each other? (THIS IS MY NEW STORY!)
1. Indigo Sparkle's Audition Tape

_**Indigo Sparkle: The Multiple Personality Disorder Girl**_

 **I know that I said that I will do Total Drama Island but I change it to Total Drama Revenge of the Island because I LOVE MIKE. Mike and Indigo will both have Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). Here is some information about Indigo and her personalities: (PS. Some of the personalities are from MLP).**

 **Name:** Indigo 'Shimmer' Sparkle

 **Nickname:** Rainbow

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Colour:** Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple

 **Eye Colour:** Light Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Talents:** Playing Guitar, Singing, Drawing **  
Likes:** Listening to music, playing guitar, singing, dancing and friends

 **Dislikes:** annoying people, mean people, fake people, bullies and bugs

 **Friends:** Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Mike, Sam and Zoey

 **Emeries:** Alejandro, Jo, Lightning and Scott

 **Crush:** Mike

 **Now her alternate personalities:**

 **Name:** Granny Smith

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description:** Old Women

 **Triggers:** Indigo's frustration or history about her land

 **Friends:** Indigo, Rarity

 **Emeries:** Jo, Rainbow Blitz

 **Crush:** Chester

 **Name:** Rainbow Blitz

 **Gender:** Male

 **Description:** Russian Olympic gymnast and runner

 **Triggers:** Athletic challenges, racing

 **Friends:** Cameron, Jo, Indigo, Mike, Sierra, Zoey

 **Emeries:** Alejandro, Granny Smith

 **Crush:** Svetlana

 **Name:** Rarity

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description:** Fashion Girl

 **Triggers:** Fashion or hair colour **  
Friends:** Granny Smith, Indigo

 **Emeries:** Brick, Scott, Rainbow Blitz, Zoey

 **Crush:** Vito

 **Name:** Applejack (AJ)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description:** Country Cowgirl

 **Triggers:** When Indigo puts a cowgirl hat on **  
Friends:** Cameron, Indigo, Mike, Zoey

 **Emeries:** Anne Maria, Scott

 **Crush:** Manitoba Smith

 **Name:** Fluttershy

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description:** The Kindness

 **Triggers:** When an animal is in trouble or problem

 **Friends:** Dawn, Indigo, Mike, Zoey

 **Emeries:** Scott

 **Name:** Sci Twi

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description:** The Science Girl **  
Triggers:** When Indigo puts her hair in a bun and put glasses on **  
Friends:** Applejack, Fluttershy, Indigo, Rainbow Blitz, Rarity

 **Emeries:** Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Scott

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)

I was turned on the camera and I sat down in front of the webcam. I rub my arm with my arm.

"Hello Chris, um I'm not really sure what to say…" I said

"Well say it so I can have your room." My sister, Sunset Shimmer, opened the door.

My sister had moderate cyan eyes, brilliant amaranth with light apple green stripes hair and light amber skin. Her clothes were a black jacket with a red and yellow sun, orange and yellow skirt and black and rose shoes. Her name was Sunset Shimmer, my sister.

"Tell them about MPD." Sunset told me and close the door.

"MPD is Multiple Personality Disorder when someone has different personalities. I have 6 of them. I have Granny Smith, Rainbow Blitz, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sci-Twi. They don't listen to me. Now I will sing a song called A Changeling Can Change." I said and got ready to sing. **(This is from the MLP episode The Times They Are a Changeling)**

[Indigo Sparkle]

 _Would you say I'm a hero_

 _Glorious and brave_

 _If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

 _That sometimes I'm scared_

 _And I can make mistakes_

 _And I'm not so heroic, it seems_

 _But if day can to turn to night_

 _And the darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

 _No two ponies are exactly the same_

 _No two snowflakes ever match their design_

 _And I thought I was strong_

 _But I was nothing but wrong_

 _When I forgot to be friendly and kind_

 _But if day can to turn to night_

 _And darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

 _Would you say I'm a hero_

 _Glorious and brave_

 _If I told you something you wouldn't believe?_

 _This changeling, it seems_

 _Knows the real me_

 _And would stay by side 'til the end_

 _So if day can turn to night_

 _And the darkness turn to light_

 _Then why can't we imagine_

 _Just why can't we imagine_

 _Then why can't we imagine a changeling can change?_

"So, pick me to be on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Peace out." I turn off the camera and send the video to Chris.

[A WEEK LATER…]

I was waiting for the letter for a week now and still no letter. I was in my room listening to music. The song was called One Way or Another by One Direction. I LOVE ONE DIRECTION. I was singing to the song.

Indigo: _One way or another I'm gonna find you_

 _I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you_

 _One way or another I'm gonna win you_

 _I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you_

 _One way or another I'm gonna see you_

 _I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you_

 _One day, maybe next week_

 _I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you_

 _I will drive past your house…._

The door to my door knock. I turned off the song and opened the door. It was Sunset Shimmer.

"You have a letter from Chris McLean." She said and gives the letter to me.

I took the letter and opened it. It was a written letter by Chris McLean. I begin to read.

 _Dear Indigo Sparkle,  
We saw your audition video and we LOVE your singing. You need to get ready. A limo will pick you up tomorrow so get ready. Enjoy and good luck on Total Drama Revenge of the Island._

 _From your host, Chris McLean_

I was so happy that I started to pick. I had my Hello Kitty suitcase and my rainbow guitar for Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

 **So next chapter it will be the first challenge and when Indigo meets Mike. If you want to, can you think of a pairing between Indigo and Mike. I can't think of one.**

 **LightningSparkle**


	2. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

_**Here is Chapter 2 of Indigo Sparkle: The Multiple Personality Disorder Girl. I know that I said this is my first Total Drama story but now it is my first ever story of Fanfiction.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, enjoy this chapter. (Warning: Long Chapter)**_

 _ **I don't know Total Drama, the personalities or Mike. If I did, Mal will be good. Also, Mike and Zoey will get married after All Stars.**_

 _ **I know Indigo Sparkle.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)

I was on a boat to Camp Wawanakwa where Total Drama Revenge of the Island is. I saw 13 campers that I didn't know.

"Meet Jo." Chris announced.

"Stay out of my way!" Jo yelled.

"Scott" Chris announced.

"Right back at ya." Scott said and sniffed his armpit.

"Mike, Indigo and Zoey." Chris announced.

"Can you two believe we are here?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. It is beautiful." I answered.

"Yeah it's… beautiful." Mike said looking at me and Zoey.

"Out of the way. Lightning is here to win." A guy named Lightning pushed us out of the way.

"Hey." I yelled. I was pushed in an army soldier arms.

"Thanks." I said to the army guy.

"No problem." He said to me.

"Meet Lightning and Brick." Chris announced.

Then Brick dropped me down to the ground. Defiantly an army guy.

"Ow." I mumbled.

"Need a hand?" Mike said. He offered me a hand.

"Thanks." I said. I put my head in his and he helped me up.

"My name is Mike." He said.

"Indigo but you can call me Rainbow or Shimmer." I said.

"I call you Rainbow because your rainbow hair." He said.

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

When I was talking with Mike, Chris announced Dawn, B, Dakota, Anne Maria, Staci, Cameron and Sam.

"So new cast means new surprises…" Chris announced. He had a remote and push it. Our yacht blew up and we fell in the shark infested water.

I started swimming when I saw Zoey and Mike with Staci. _We look like they need help._ I thought so I start swimming towards them.

"Hey. You guys need help?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Indigo." Zoey said with a face of relief.

"You are welcome and call me Shimmer or Rainbow." I said.

I free Staci from Mike. I asked Mike if he is okay and he said yes and giving me his smile with a gap in his teeth.

 **Confessional Starts**

 _ **Mike**_ _: So my first confessional this season… So Indigo she's a nice girl… [sigh] Ok. Super nice. But I don't think she will fall in love with a guy like me. I mean she is nice and beautiful, and look at me. I just hope my 'condition' doesn't mess things up._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _My first confessional…. So Mike he is a cute boy… [sigh] Ok super cute. But I just hope none of my personalities get in the way._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _I saw Mike and Indigo looking at each other. I think they have a crush on each other. I will get them together._

 **Confessional Closes**

We got to the island after swimming in the water. I was looking at Mike and he was looking at me. _He is super cute. I think he has a crush on me._ I thought.

"Hey Rainbow. Thanks for helping us." Mike said.

"Yeah. Thanks Shimmer." Zoey said with a smile.

"You are welcome. I saw you in trouble so I had to help you." I said. _I am the element of magic in Equestria so I need to help everyone._ I thought.

"I hope I can make some friends." Zoey said.

"Is it because you are the only child?" Dawn said out of no where.

 _Where did she come from?_ I thought.

"How did you know?" Zoey asked.

"It's written all over your Aura." Dawn said.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Ok. I know that I shouldn't say this but Dawn is… weird._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I think Dawn is cool because she is nice, care about animals and shy sometimes. I think her and Fluttershy can be friends if Fluttershy comes out._

 **Confessional Closes**

The loud speaker went off.

"Attention all campers. See that trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wild life. That will be bad." Chris announced.

"Yeah that would be bad. We wouldn't want to disturb the buddies." Lightning said sarcastically.

I starting running in the forest because knowing Chris, he will do something dangerous and crazy. Next thing, I heard an air horn, a monster roars and terrified teens. _I was right. Same old Chris._ I thought. I saw a finish lane with Chris.

"You want before the air horn?" Chris asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I did. I know that you will be something crazy." I said.

"Smart kid. I think you will be in the final." Chris said.

"Thank you." I said.

Jo and Lightning got to the finish line. They were both surprised to see me first.

"How did you get before Lightning?" Lightning asked.

"Went before the air horn." I said.

"Smart kid." Jo said.

"Anyways, Rainbow girl. You are Team B, which is on the left." Chris said.

I stepped to the left.

"Captain Modesty. You are on Team A, which is on the right." Chris said and Lightning went to stepped on the right.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Indigo:**_ _Thank god. He is not on my team. I wish Mike and Zoey are on my team. [sighs] I think I have a crush on Mike but I don't think he will fell in love in a girl like me because I have Multiple Personality Disorder and I don't think he has it too._

 **Confessional Ends**

"Yo Jo. Team B." Chris said. Then Scott, Brick, B, Cameron and Zoey made it.

"Pit Sniffer Team A, Corporal Brick House Team B, Silent Treatment Team A, Bubble Boy Team B, Zoey the Lonely Team B." Chris said.

"Only as a child seriously." Zoey said.

"Don't worry Zoey. I will be friend." I said.

"Really." Zoey asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said and we hugged.

Dawn, Mike, Dakota, Anne Maria, Sam and Staci crossed the finish line.

"Aura Whisper Team A, Saved by a Girl Team B, Tan in a Can Team B, Princess Wannabe Team A, Game Junkie Team A and Chatty Staci Team A." Chris said.

"What the heck was that in the forest?" Scott asked.

"It didn't belong to any animal species." Cameron said.

"Relax. It'll make sense eventually." Chris said with an evil laugh.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Now this season of Total Drama will be a little different, like example in every episode someone will be sent home." Chris said. Everyone gasped.

"It's never been that hard before." Zoey said.

"I know. I'm good. But since you are all new, I'm going to hide this bad boy somewhere on the island. The McLean-Brand Chris Head, your free ticket back in the game. Even if your teammates vote you off, you will be back in the game and become the most powerful player in TD history." Chris exclaimed.

Chris look at his wooden head.

"Is the cleft on my chin that big?" Chris asked.

"Yes and it looks like a butt." Scott said.

"Moving now to team names." Chris said.

"Team Lightning. No wait Lightning Squad!" Lightning exclaimed.

 _This dude loves his name._ I thought.

"Great names Lightning but I already picked the names. Team A, you will be called the Toxic Rats! Team B, you will be called the Mutant Maggots!" Chris said.

"What's with all the references of toxic waste?" Mike asked.

There was a roar from the monster before and it got louder and louder. Zoey and I hid behind Mike. The monster was a… squirrel.

"Really. A squirrel!" I exclaimed.

"Aw! It is cute." Dakota said.

The squirrel blinks its eyes and they were messed up.

"What happen to the poor squirrel?" I asked.

"Well you see what happened was while we were gone, I rented the island to a friendly family oridanted toxic waste dump company. But the waste got to the animals." Chris said.

The squirrel then ate a butterfly.

"Ha he. Cool" Scott said.

"Weird. I want one." Dakota said.

"Dakota. I would be careful." I said before the squirrel roared at her and shoot lasers from his eyes.

"Never mind." I said.

Chris laughed weirdly and Dakota was in Sam's hands.

"Most Danger Ever!" Chris exclaimed.

The look on his face was funny. I giggled.

"What is funny?" Mike whispered/asked me.

"Chris's face." I said/whispered

"Yeah. It does look funny." Mike said/whispered. We both giggled.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I didn't know Mike was funny. That just makes him cuter._

 _ **Mike:**_ _Indigo is funny and cute. I think I have a crush on her._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _I saw Mike and Indigo giggled about something. I need some help getting Mike and Indigo in a relationship. They will be cute together._

 **Confessional Ends**

"Now before we start our first challenge of the season, lets give out some rewards. Indigo because you were the first one to cross the finish line, your team gets a trampoline. The rats get a hacksaw." Chris announced.

Chef was on the trampoline with the hacksaw in his hand. He lost his balance and fell. Lightning laughed and Chef threw the hacksaw to him. I caught the trampoline before it hits me.

"Nice catch, girlie." Chef said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So what are these items have to do with the bombs?" Chris asked.

"I scared to know." I said.

"You should know." Chris said.

We started to walk to where the totems poles were located.

"These are your totems poles." Chris said. The totems were hanging from rope. The totems look like mutant animals.

"Cut them down, ride it down the river and back to the camp grounds. First team that gets to pick the first cabins. But hurry the totem poles re rigged with bombs that will exploded if you don't plant them near the front of your cabin before 7 minutes or less. Starting now." Chris said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Jo yelled.

Jo jumped on the trampoline and landed in the water.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I saw what the other team was doing so I thought we need some science. [stops for a minute then moans] I think I need Sci-Twi for this but she can tell me what they mean. Right._

 **Confessional Ends**

"Ok. Before anyone gets hurt, we need a plan." I said.

"Indigo is right." Mike said.

 _Thank you Mike._ I thought.

I saw Cameron doing a maths problem which Sci-Twi knows but I didn't listen to her because I hate maths and science. Anne Maria said she would try.

"But I calculated to Jo's weight." Cameron exclaimed.

I saw Anne Maria going on the trampoline. I was about to tell her not to but she was ready. She started jumping and started up and down on the totem pole.

"That is going to hurt." I said.

Jo kicked the trampoline away.

"Time to win this!" Brick yelled.

He got on the trampoline and started jumping. He got on the axe on the totem pole. Then Brick got scared.

"Good grief!" Jo said.

"Yeah. What a baby." Anne Maria said.

"Aw man. This isn't working." Mike exclaimed.

He gasped and now looks like an old man and sounds like an old man.

"Darn it. Cut the dang rope already." Mike said in the old man voice.

"That is what we're trying to do…. Mike." Anne Maria said.

"Name is Chester, missy." Mike said.

"What?" I asked.

"um excuse me." Zoey said.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Indigo:**_ _What the- [sigh] Was Mike acting like old man? Is it medical? [thinks for a minute] Maybe he has Multiple Personality Disorder like me. Only one way to found out._

 **Confessional Ends**

Brick is trying to get the axe out of the totem pole.

"Come on, Brick!" I said.

"You can do it!" Zoey said.

"Back in my day, we didn't have saws and axes to cut ropes. We did fine with stones." I guess Chester said.

He hit the squirrel with a rock. Then he started to laser us. _Rainbow Blitz, it is go time!_ I thought. My eyes change to Moderate cerise.

(Rainbow Blitz's POV)

I opened my eyes and started jumping on the trampoline. I got the axe and started cutting the rope.

"Great work, Indigo!" Cameron yelled.

"Who is Indigo? I am Rainbow Blitz." I said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

I finished cutting the rope and the totem pole went on the ground. I let Indigo back in control.

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)  
My eyes change back to light blue. I saw the totem pole on the ground. _Great work, Rainbow._

I jumped down and we put the totem pole in the water. (It was Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Cameron, Zoey, Mike then me.) The other team was gaining us.

"They are gaining us!" Jo yelled.

"Um Ma'am. We got other problems." Brick said and pointed to a waterfall.

"Yay! My first waterfall." Cameron exclaimed.

"We are going to die." I said. I heard Fluttershy screaming in my head.

When we were going down the waterfall then the ground, I was hanging on the end of the totem pole.

"Kids today and they crazy log rides." Chester said.

"Mike!" I screamed.

Chester gasped and I think changed back into Mike.

Mike turned and saw hanging on the end.

"Rainbow!" Mike yelled. He got my hand and pull closer.

"Hold on!" Mike said.

"Trust me. I will and… thank you, Mike! You are a great friend." I said and hugged him.

We smiled at each other. I was so happy that I am okay. We got to the camp grounds and put our totem pole at the front of our cabin.

"The Mutant Maggots win the first challenge!" Chris said.

We cheered and gave Mike a BIG hug and he hug me back.

I went into the cabin. I got on the top bunk.

"Hey, Indigo." Zoey said.

"Hey, Zoey." I said.

"Can I sleep under you?" Zoey asked.

I nodded and went to sleep, dreaming about Mike.

(Mike's POV)  
I saw Indigo sleeping. _She looks so cute when she is sleep. I just hope Vito don't do everything stupid._ I thought. I went to bed and went to sleep, dreaming about Indigo.

 **That was the end of the first chapter of Indigo Sparkle: The Multiple Personality Disorder Girl.**

 **Next Chapter: Truth or Laser Shark**

 **See you later.**


	3. Truth or Laser Shark

**Here is Chapter 3: Truth or Laser Shark**

 **In this episode, something from Indigo's past will be in this chapter and Mike will there for her. Cameron will ask Indigo about her MPD.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. :)**

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)

I sat up and yawned. I thought Chris will do an early morning call but he didn't. I went to the bathroom to get change. When I went out, I saw Zoey and Cameron.

"Hey, Rainbow." Zoey said.

"Hello, Indigo." Cameron said.

"Hello, Cameron and Zoey. How are you?" I asked.

"We are good. Can we ask you a question?" Zoey asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have a crush on Mike?" Zoey asked.

I was shocked. "No."

They looked with a quizzical look.

"Ok. I do. He is just so cute but I don't think he will fall in love with a girl like me." I said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Promise you will not tell anyone." I said. "Pinkie Promise."

They looked with a question look.

"Oh. It is _cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._ " I said.

" _Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._ " They did the Pinkie Promise.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder or MPD for short. It is a condition when someone has personalities and they blacked out." I exclaimed.

"I remember you said your name was Rainbow Blitz." Cameron said.

"Rainbow Blitz is my gymnast and only boy in my mind. The only changes are my skin colour, my hair colour, my hair style and my eye colour. I will give you two a list of my personalities and how you know if it is me or any personality." I said.

They nodded.

"Please don't tell Mike." I said.

"We will not tell anyone about your crush on Mike or your MPD." Cameron said.

"Thank you." I said.

I give them a hug and I started walking to the cabin to play my guitar when I saw Brick and Jo.

"Just done my morning 5K run. You?" Jo asked.

"8K." Brick said.  
"I mean, I did an 8K warm-up, then 5K at a full point." Jo said.

I went away and I heard Chris's air horn.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I made some friends. I have Mike, Zoey and Cameron. On the other team, I made Dawn, Sam and Dakota. They are nice and everything. Zoey said she will talk to Mike for her._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _I need to know how Mike feels near Indigo. Then I can use that information to try and get them together._

 **Confessional Ends:**

We were standing in a line. I was next to Mike on my left and Brick on my right.

"Good morning, campers. Ready for this week challenge?" Chris asked.

"What? But Lightning hasn't had his D.P.A?" Lightning said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Daily Protein Alignment. Duh." Lightning said.

"And I didn't get enough beauty sleep." Dakota whined.

"Come on. You look great…. Sons of Orion." Sam exclaimed. Dakota has beds under her eyes.

"You can catch up on your sleep AFTER the challenge. Right this way to the Bay of Dismay." Chris said.

We are groaned. Dakota got on her phone which Chris took. He also took Sam's game.

We started to walked.

"Bay of Dismay. Wow. It sounds like those fight locations in Total Warrior Two." I said.

"You like action movies? If you are into ultimate kick boxing, I may have to marry you." Mike said.

I blushed but I played that never heard that.

"What was that last part?" I asked.

Mike blushed. "Nothing."

I started talking to Zoey.

"We both love action movies." I whispered/said to her.

"Cool." Zoey whispered/said.

We got the Bay of Dismay. We sat down in stands over water with children's safely harnesses.

"Welcome to the getting to know you, Trivia Game Challenge! Everyone strapped in all nice and snug." Chris asked.

"To snug! It cutting in my shoulders." Scott whined.

"Yeah, children sized harnesses will do that." Chris nickered, "I'll be asking our players embarrassing personal questions and I mean majorly humiliating. If the player I'm talking about gets to poorly wired buzzer, and owns their humiliation before times runs out, their team gets a point. First team to five points wins part one and a distinct advantage in part two. But, if no ones own up, this happens!" He clicked a button on a remote and my team stand went underwater. There was a huge shark with legs looking at us, and he went to bite us. The stand went back up and all of us were coughing.

"These is some kind two legged shark monster down there." Mike shouted.

"You mean Fang?" Chris laughed. "Yeah. It turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater too! Who knew?" Any now… If a team get dunked, their opponents can steal by guessing which dunkie is guilty. Guess right and you get a point. Guess wrong and this happens." Chris said, pushing the button again. This time, the Rats went underwater. Soon, they came back up. "Now that we understand the rules, let's start the game."

"Great." I muttered, hoping Chris wouldn't say my secret.

"Rats, listen carefully. Who did this on the first and last date their ever had?" Chris asked.

On the screen was a question mark and it farted. Everyone laughed.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, blushing. He hit the buzzer and got shocked. Chris turned to us.

"Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school?" Chris asked.

"Whoa… One of us is a pant wetter?" Mike asked.

"He who sweats it, wets it." Jo said. "Team before pride Maggot." I heard the buzzer buzz.

"Fine! It was me." Brick said. The Rats started laughing and the scores were tired. Chris turned to the Rats.

"Rats. Who's first name is really Beverly?" Chris asked.

I really thought about that one. I mean, why would it be embarrassing if a girls name is Beverly. Then I really thought it over. The only one whose name starts with a B is… _So B real name Beverly._ I thought

"That's not embarrassing question. Who cares if a girls real name is Beverly?" Brick asked.

"Who said it was a girl?" I asked.

"You think it is a boy?" Mike asked.

"Maybe." I said.

Then B pressed the buzzer.

"I was right." I said.

"How did you know?" Zoey asked.

"He was the only one who's name starts with a B." I said.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _Wow. Indigo is pretty, smart and knows what to do. I think I falling in love in Indigo._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Wow. Indigo knows B is real Beverly. Well, he is the only one who's name starts with B._

 _ **Cameron:**_ _That was awesome._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I knew about B's real name but Sci-Twi asked if she can guess this one and I said yes. Great work, Sci-Twi._

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Correct Beverly. Rats get a point but I would have preferred a verbal response." Chris said.

"But B never talks. Just look at his Aura." Dawn said.

"Don't care so as a quick punishment." Chris said.

The Rats went underwater and came back up without Scott, but he climbed up.

"Thanks for leaving me down there, team." Scott growled sarcastically.

"Who is really a pony-bot, lives in a world names Equestria, is a princess and is student of Princess Luna?" Chris said.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Anne Maria:**_ _Princess? I don't care but this person is a pony-bot. [starts laughing]_

 _ **Brick:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Cameron:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Dakota:**_ _This person is a princess. [crying and laughing]_

 _ **Dawn:**_ _I love this person because she is a pony._

 _ **Jo:**_ _I think that person is on my team. [laughing]_

 _ **Lightning:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Mike:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Sam:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Scott:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Zoey:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Chris:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Chef:**_ _[laughing]_

 _ **Indigo:**_ _[crying] Out of all the question, he had to say this one. Not funny_

 **Confessional Ends**

I was just about to push the buzzer but I stopped. _Will Mike still love me?_ I thought. I just push the buzzer and got shocked. "Ow." I whispered, hoping no one heard me but I was wrong because Scott heard the buzzer.

"It was Indigo." Scott said and pointed at me.

Everyone started to laughed. I look at Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dakota and Sam. They were laughing at me. I so angry that I broke the harnesses and started swimming in the water.

"Hey. Why does she leave?" Anne Maria asked.

"Chef. Get her." Chris shouted.

Chef got me but I had no choose. _I'm so sorry for what I am going to do._ I thought. I closed my eyes and my light blue eyes change to brilliant mulberry with pale, light grayish cyan sclera. _Midnight Sparkle, help me._

(Midnight Sparkle's POV)

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in control over the body for Indigo.

 _Midnight, can you please don't hurt them but can you get me out of them?_ Indigo asked in her mind.

 _I will._ I said back to her.

Using my magic, I floated to the sky and use my dark purple wings to fly. Everyone was shocked by me.

"Indigo. Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Indigo? No. My name is Midnight Sparkle." I said.

Everyone was shock. I flew away from them and hid in the tree.

 **(AFTER THE CHALLENG MIKE'S POV)**

We won thanks to Cameron but now we need to found Indigo or Midnight Sparkle or who is she. The Rats came with us. Dakota was voted off.

"There she is." Brick shouted and pointed at something in the tree.

We looked up and saw Indigo. Her purple wings were gone so I think it is Indigo. Only one way to find out.

"Indigo." I asked.

Indigo jumped from the tree and she is now on the ground. The clothes were a black jacket, a black jeans and black shoes. Her rainbow hair was in a ponytail. Her light blue eyes were red. I think from crying all the time.

"What do you want? Come to laugh again about me being different." Indigo asked.

"No. We just want to know about you being a robot pony?" I asked.

 **(Indigo Sparkle's POV)**

When he asked me that question, I was shocked. _Why do they want to know my past when they all laughed at me?_ I thought.

"Why so you can laugh again. I thought you guys were my friends but now… now you are not my friends." I said.

When I said that, my heart just stopped. I didn't want them to laugh again.

"We will not laugh again. Promise." Mike said.

" _Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."_ Zoey and Cameron said.

I smiled a little. A Pinkie Promise. I sighed and turned around. I saw Chris and Chef walking towards us. "Ready for the story." Chris asked.

I nodded and we started walking to the camp fireplace so I can start my story.

I sat in the front with Mike at my left and Zoey at my right.

"Where do I start." I said. "It all begin when I was little…"

 _Flashback (Indigo narrator_ **Talking** _ **Singing**_ )

 _When I was little, I want to use my magic for good. I lived on the moon with Dr Tommy and his robot Blip. I was playing with Blip._

 **Blip. What do you want to do on?** _I asked Blip_

 **I don't know. You just a unicorn.** _Blip said and walked away._

 _I was heart broken when Blip said that. Dr Tommy came to me._

 **What is wrong, Indigo?** _Dr Tommy asked me._

 **I don't want to a plain old unicorn. I want to a princess like Princess Luna.** _I said to Dr Tommy._

 _Princess Luna was my teacher who I train my magic and friendship lessons with. Dr Tommy got an idea. He took me to the making room._ **(I don't know what the room is called)**

 **Can you please hop on the bed?** _He asked me._

 _I hope on the bed and put sleeping gas on me. I went to sleep._

 _(After 3 hours)_

 _I woke up. I saw Dr Tommy and Blip. I felt… different. I didn't know what Dr Tommy do to me._

 **Hello, my dear princess.** _Dr Tommy said to me_

 _Wait. Princess. I turn round and saw alicorn wings on my back but one had feathers. The other one metal parts but I thought it looks awesome. I look down and I was shocked. One of my front hooves had metal parts. So I had one metal leg, one metal front hoof and one metal eye. Wait what. I check my right eye. Check. I check my left eye but I felt metal. I got a mirror with my magic. I was shock. My right eye is now a metal eye._

 **Why do I have a metal wing, a metal leg and a metal eye?** _I asked Dr Tommy._

 **Because you are now a pony-bot.** _Dr Tommy said._

 _I was shocked, the good shock not the bad shock. Dr Tommy told me my elements to charge and I should change them all the time when the elements went down. I had weapons inside of me._

 _(Night Time)_

 _When Dr Tommy and Blip went to sleep, I went for a walk but I was on my own. I was so sad that I started to sing._

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **I never imagined myself out on my own**_

 _ **Trying to find out what's next for me**_

 _ **The Lunar League Thunderbolts have always been my home**_

 _ **Maybe now there's more that I could be**_

 _ **I guess as time goes by**_

 _ **Everybody has to go out on their own**_

 _ **And maybe someday I'll have to try**_

 _ **Something new that's just for me**_

 _ **A little something that could be**_

 _ **Just my own and I won't feel so left behind.**_

 _ **We used to say that we'd be always side by side**_

 _ **Maybe things are changing and this could mean goodbye**_

 _ **I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need**_

 _ **We've always been fighting – what else is there for me**_

 _ **I guess as time goes by**_

 _ **Everybody has to go out on their own**_

 _ **And maybe someday I'll have to try**_

 _ **Something new that's just for me**_

 _ **A little something that could be**_

 _ **Just my own and I won't feel so left behind.**_

 _I started walked back to Dr Tommy and went to sleep._

 _(AFTER 20 YEARS)  
I lived with Dr Tommy for 20 years and this was my last day. I had to go with Princess Luna to Equestria. I said goodbye to Dr Tommy and Blip. Using our magic, Princess Luna and I opened portal to Equestria. We entered the portal and we were in Equestria._

 _End of flashback_

"And that is my story about me being a pony-bot. I have a surprise for all of you." I said.

I closed my eyes and started to float in the sky. Suddenly, a bright rainbow light went over me. My arms were different, a horn was on my head and wings were on my back. The rainbow disappeared and I was standing in front of the campers as a pony. My white skin was the same, my metal eye was light blue, my metal leg was shiner and my metal wing was shiner. Everyone was shocked but Mike, Zoey and Cameron.

"That…" Zoey started.

"Is…" Cameron said.

"Awesome!" Mike finished.

I was so happy.

(AT THE CABINS)  
"Sorry I ran away. Just did because you guys were laughing at me." I said to Mike, Zoey and Cameron.

"No. We are sorry." Zoey said.

"Yeah. We're sorry." Cameron said.

"Its right. I thought you guys will think I'm a freak." I said.

"You're not a freak, Indigo. You are beautiful, pretty, nice, care and smart girl I ever meet." Mike said.

I blushed. "Thank you, Mike." I gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed "You're welcome"

I yawned and went to my bed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Indigo." They said.

(Mike's POV)

When Indigo went to inside, Zoey asked me something.

"Mike, can we ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked.

"Do you have a crush on Indigo?" Cameron asked.

I stopped. _Do I have a crush on Indigo?_ "Yes I do. I just don't know what to do."

"We think we can help you." Zoey said.

"Really."

They nodded and gave me a hug. Then we went to bed.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _They are going to help me get Indigo has my girlfriend. I just hope Vito don't do everything stupid._

 _ **Cameron:**_ _I need to get something out of Indigo._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Cameron and I will get Indigo and Mike as boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _Rarity or Fluttershy didn't help me feel better but Mike did. [sighs]_

 **I know that I never told you guys about Midnight Sparkle but she was going to be in All Stars but she is good in this story then she will be evil.**

 **Next Chapter: Ice Ice Baby**

 **See you later 3**


	4. Ice Ice Baby

**Here is Chapter 3: Ice Ice Baby.**

 **Now someone asked a question that I think I can answer. Here is the question from:**

 _ **Commander Liv:**_

 _ **I wonder what will happen if Midnight Sparkle probably meet Mal**_

 **Okay.**

 **Firstly, I was going to Midnight in All Stars but I just add her into last chapter because Indigo was so angry that she said Midnight came in control so the other personalities can try and make Indigo better.**

 **Secondly, after Revenge of the Island, Indigo had to put Midnight in the dark place in her mind because she wants to hurt the others but she wanted to hurt Mike the most but Indigo see no.**

 **Lastly, if Midnight Sparkle meets Mal, she will fall in love in Mal.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. (PS: Indigo will stay a pony)**

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)

We were 'eating' our breakfast, more like choking down. I saw Sam spit the gruel all over Scott and Cameron choking on Anne Maria's hair spray. I sat in between Mike and Zoey. I am staying as a pony-bot because it has been a long time when I became a pony-bot.

"Hey guys. What is favourite breakfast food?" Mike asked.

"My favourite is French Toast." Zoey said.

"I like waffles." I said.

"I like waffles too." Mike said. Then he was hit by a spoon. He gasped.

"Dang kids." He said in his old man voice.

"Nice impression." Zoey commented.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _OK. I have Multiple Personality. I try to control them but they don't listen._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _The best thing about been a robot, I can get information of the campers but the problem is I can't Mike's information. I need something from him._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Mike's impressions are great but I think Indigo is getting scared on. I will have to tell Mike._

 **Confessional Ends**

He gasped again then Jo said. "Lose the old men impression; it offends my sense of victory, but your Russian gymnast Svetlana, how do you summon such strength and precision?"

I raised an eyebrow at Mike. He looked at me and studdered.

"I... Uhh… rehurse a lot in front of my mirror duuh." He laughed nervously.

Cam is about to pet a mouse with a big head. It floats and its eyes glow green. We screamed and ran out. I looked around.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

He was thrown out by the window. I rush over to him and I kneel down to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm ok." He said with a smile.

"Attention campers. Please head directly to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy. Your race begins now!" Chris announced.

We got to mountain and Cameron vomited.

"If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." Jo said to Cameron.

I walked over to Cameron and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just never run that fast or far before." Cameron said.

"Okay, mutant food, on with the challenge. Part one is an uphill battle. You have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to the top wins an advantage in part two. Indigo, since you are a pony, you can't use your wings." Chris said to me and I nod. "You can climb with your hands or use what ever you find in the pile of junk. We don't have a great dog but a giant mutant beetle!" Chris announced.

"Get ready to lose to a girl, again!" Jo said to Lightning.

"What girl. Who's he talking about?" We started climbing.

I saw Cameron having trying climbing. "You can do it Cam." I yelled while hanging from a tree branch. One hand slipped and the other one was about then Mike grabbed my hand and helped me up.  
"Thanks." I said to him.

"Anytime." Mike said.

He pulled me up and we smiled to each other.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _I saved Indigo. Yes. I hope she is help like me. Vito has not come out yet. So far so good._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _When Mike saved me, my heart was beater faster and faster._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _I saw Mike saved Indigo. [gave a thumb up]_

 **Confessional Ends**

"Move it maggots!" Jo yelled to me and Mike.

"Come on, Mike! We can do it." I said to him.

"We should get something from the pile." Mike said.

I agreed then I saw Lightning kicking rocks to me and Mike. The rocks hit us and we fell to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Zoey asked us.

We nodded and went for the pile. Zoey got a grappling rope, Mike got two plungers, Cameron got a huge wad of gum and I got two pick axes.  
"Come on. Let's start climbing." Zoey said to use.

We all started to climbing then the Rats latterly flew past us and won the first part.

We are now on a snow mountain. "Greetings, ice teens. Cold enough for you?" Chris asked. Everyone groaned but me because being a pony-bot, I live on the moon for 20 years so I love the cold and hot.  
"Indigo, why are you not cold?" Chris asked me.

"I part robot. Also, I lived on the moon for 20 years and it was cold so Dr Tommy made to live everywhere if it is hot or cold." I told him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Time for Part two of the challenge. Capture the snow fort. To win, you either have to demo the other team's forts or capture their flag and bring it to your fort. Rats won the first part so they can choose the first fort." Chris announced.

"s-sha bezzy. Castle" Lightning said pointed to the castle.

"No. g-gatta be a trick. Nice on the outside, nasty in the inside. We will take the shack." Scott said.

They walked to the shack and we walked to the castle. We cheered because we got the better one. Jo, Mike and Cameron were launching snow balls at the other team. Zoey, Anne Maria and Brick were getting the flag. Jo had to throw Anne Maria's hair spray to the other side to get her moving.

"Mike, do your Svetlana impression. Indigo, do your Rainbow Blitz impression." Cameron told me and Mike.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _No way._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I can't_

 **Confessional Ends**

"I, I, oh, I can't! My personality… ah, I mean my impressions are, uh, hard to, um…" I agreed. Getting Rainbow Blitz will be hard because Rainbow Blitz, Sci-Twi, Fluttershy and Midnight Sparkle ONLY listen to me not anyone else. _Rainbow Blitz, my team needs your help._ I said to Rainbow.

 _I help if Svetlana comes out._ Rainbow Blitz asked back.

 _She will._ I said.

I closed my eyes and changed to Moderate cerise. _Good luck, Rainbow._

(Rainbow Blitz's POV)  
I opened my eyes and I was control. I ran to the catapult and went to the other side. Mike did his Svetlana impression. He was next to me. Mike ripped off his shirt and I let Indigo back control when I landed.

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)  
My eyes change to my light blue and I saw Mike with the flag. I ran to him.

"Great work, Mike. Let's go!" I said grabbing Mike's hand.

"Ay yo pasty. If you wanna touch the Vito, you got to make an appointment." Mike/Vito said to me.

"Oh My." Anne Maria said. She pushed me away so she can see Mike/Vito more. Suddenly, the Rat's fort melted.

"The winners are Mutant Maggots and they win McLean brand coco." Chris said. We cheered and drank the coco.

(AFTER THE CAMPFIRE)  
I heard that B got voted off and Dakota came back as an intern. I went to the cabin and went to bed to see my personalities.

 _(Dream)_

 _Granny Smith, Rainbow Blitz, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sci-Twi were at a table. I was at the front and I looked at the personalities._

 _Granny Smith has light brilliant orange eyes, light yellowish grey hair, light lime green skin and her cutie mark is an apple pie._

 _Rainbow Blitz has moderate cerise eyes, brilliant amaranth, brilliant vermilion, pale light grayish olive, moderate harlequin, moderate cerulean, moderate purple hair, pale light grayish cerulean skin and his cutie mark blue-yellow-red lightning bolt with a cloud._

 _Rarity has moderate azure eyes, moderate indigo and on the shadowed side, gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry hair, light grey skin, light cornflower bluish gray eye shadow and her cutie mark is three blue loenge diamonds._

 _Applejack has moderate sap green eyes, pale light grayish live hair, brilliant gamboge skin and her cutie mark is three red apples._

 _Fluttershy has moderate cyan eyes, pale light grayish rose hair, pale light grayish gold skin and her cutie mark three butterflies with cyan bodies and pink wings._

 _Sci-Twi has moderate violet eyes, moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks hair, pale light grayish orchid skin and her cutie mark is a pink six-pointed sparkle surround by five small sparkles._

" _How is Mike?" Sci-Twi asked._

" _CUTE!" I said._

 **Next chapter: (My own chapter) Not Quiet Famous**


	5. Finders Creepers

**Here is Chapter 4: Finders Creepers.**

 **The teams need to go in the night and find clues before a spider gets them. When two people all alone, they tell them about their crushes. (The two people are Mike and Indigo if you want to know)**

 **I don't know Total Drama. If I did, Gwen will not break up with Duncan, Mal will never been in All Stars and THERE WILL NOT BE A RESET BUTTON.**

 **I know Indigo Sparkle.**

(Indigo Sparkle's POV)

I woke up to an air horn blowing.

 _Chris._ I thought.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Chris yelled. Everyone was screaming and started to throwing clothes but me. I knew what Chris will do so I just got dress and went outside. I saw Dakota blowing the air horn while Chris worn ear muffs.

"THANK INTERN!" Chris exclaimed.

"HUH?!" Dakota asked loudly.

 _Now she can't hear. Great job, Chris._ I thought.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Dakota:**_ _Why will Chris do that. He is just a mean host._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _I feel bad for Dakota because she is a nice girl._

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Challenge time!" Chris said.

"What? Now? In the middle of the night. You know when it's all dark." Brick asked.

"Your challenge. A scavenger hunt for 3 creepy souvenirs, your locations a haunted forest, a scary pet cemetery and an extra spooktacular cave. First team to reach each location gets a special clue. But watch out for booty traps, I really went to town with them." Chris said.

"Oh. I bet you did." I said.

"So move fast and stick together. You'll be penalize for every team mate you lose." Chris said.

"What does the spider represent?" Cameron asked.

"Oh yeah there's some kind of gigantic mutated spider running lose on the island." Chris said.

"Of course there will be a spider on the lose." I said. Everyone was freaked out but me. I hear all my personalities scared but Fluttershy. She is nice and loves **all animals.**

 _Who hates the spider?_ Fluttershy asked.

 _I don't know, Fluttershy but I think he is Cameron._ Sci-Twi said.

 _I agreed with Sci-Twi. Cameron is a bubbly boy and is scared about everything._ I said.

"WHAT'S ON THE LOOSE?" Dakota asked loudly.

"A GIANT MUTATED SPIDER!" Sam said loudly.

"Where? Where?" Cameron asked.

"Don't worry Cam. It's not here yet." I said.

 _Told you, Fluttershy._ Sci-Twi said.

"There's nothing to fear, but mortal terror it's self, talk soon." Chris said. We went after Dakota blow the air horn.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _I just need to be along with Indigo to tell her my crush on her. I hope you is happy._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _Ok so here's the deal. I have Multiple Personality Disorder and I have a crush on Mike but did he love me or Anne Maria. When he turned to his Vito impression, Anne Maria loved him so who does he love: me or Anne Maria._

 _(please be me)_

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Anne Maria and Indigo both love Mike so he needs to choose Indigo or Anne Maria. I think he will choose Indigo._

 **Confessional Ends:**

We made it to the haunted forest and saw team rat, with a clue.

"Well, well, well, what do we have with?" Jo asked.

"Hey, find your own piece of paper." Lightning asked.

"Come on. Let the runts have their clue. I got a plan." Jo whispered. So we're running away from team rats.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Pick some where to hide. Follow the rats to our first souvenir." Jo said. I climbed a tree and sat at the first tree branch. The others ran into a bush.

 _Sugarcube, that bush has thorns so they will be stick._ Applejack said.

I nodded and waited for team rat.

"Inside a knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest, find polaris and and travel north-west. Polaris is the North Star." Dawn said.

 _Everyone knows that._ Sci-Twi said.

"The North Star is there so northwest is here. There's a pod…" Scott said. They started walking away.

"There getting away. Come on." Jo whispered. They started to try to get out. I started to laugh because I should have told them but I didn't want to.

"Uh. Whose there?" Brick asked all scared.

I jumped down and went to Brick. "Don't worry, Brick. It's me, Indigo." I said.

"How did you get out?" Brick asked.

"I hid in the tree." I said. Then Brick saw something and it scared him. He ran (still in the bush) and he took the rest of the team with him.

"Hey. Wait up." I said. I started to run.

We saw Sam and Scott, but no Dawn and Lightning.

 _Where is Dawn and Lightning?_ Rainbow Blitz asked.

 _I think the stupid spider got that moonchild and jock boy._ Granny Smith said. She never talks because she sleeps all the time.

 _I think the spider is nice and wants friends._ Fluttershy said.

"Gee uh huh. Maybe we should look over there for the missing object with the rest of the teammates, cause it's not only us two." Sam said.

 _That Gameboy is a terrible liar._ Applejack said. Applejack is the element of Honesty and when someone is liar, she can tell.

"Look, team colours!" Cameron exclaimed.

It could be a trap. We should send in our most extendable player." Jo said.

"No one is extendable." Brick said.

 _Indigo, can I please be in control for a little?_ Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy never come out because she is shy.

 _Ok Fluttershy and my friends are nice._ I said. I closed my eyes and Fluttershy took control. _Good luck, Fluttershy._

 **(Fluttershy's POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was with Indigo's team. Jo was about to throw Cameron in but I started to climbed to tree. Then we saw a squid. Everyone screamed but me.

"Hello, there. Can you please give me a key?" I asked the squid. The squid got the key and gave it to me.

"Thank you." I throw the key down and I changed back to Indigo.

 **(Indigo's POV)**

I opened my eyes and saw the key. _Thank you, Fluttershy._

"You ok, Indigo. Your eyes change colour." Mike asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just change into my Fluttershy impression." I said. He nodded.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _Indigo [sighs] She is soon cool. Her Fluttershy impression is awesome but I don't think she will love me._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _Okay. I know that I lie to Mike and I know that Applejack is not happy but I don't want Mike to know about my MPD._

 _ **Zoey:**_ _Fluttershy came out. Indigo told me and Cameron about her different personalities. Fluttershy, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Blitz and Midnight Sparkle ONLY listen to her. But I have a question: Why did Fluttershy come out?_

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Hey Zoey. Do you think this key gonna open something in the next challenge?" Mike asked. Little did he know that something already grabbed Zoey.

"Zoey. Whoa where's Zoey?" Mike asked.

"I thought she was standing next to you?" I asked.

"No. It's like she vanished." Mike said worriedly.

"Crap. Zoey!" I called.

"Zoey!" Mike called. He ran while I stay with Brick and Jo.

"And we call off the search party and forged off." Jo said.

"That's against the cadet code." Brick said.

"Zoey!" Mike called again. I ran towards him. I put my hooves **(She is still a pony-bot)** on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Mike. Calm down. We'll find her." I said.

"But Rainbow. What happened if we don't find her?" Mike said worriedly.

I want to kiss him but I thought of another way to calm Mike down.

"Do you want to talk while we walk?" I asked.

Mike nodded and we started to walk with Jo and Brick.

"So Mike, do you have a crush on someone?" I asked while blushed.

"I do but I don't think she will love me back." Mike said.

"Same. My crush has something hiding but he will not tell me." I said.

"Well, who it is I hope he loves you too." Mike said.

I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks and who you have a crush on loves you too." I said.

Mike smiled and we hugged.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Mike:**_ _I think I should tell Indigo about my crush on her. I just nothing ruins this time._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _Yes. I got all the information about Mike. I have to read it later. Now I can see what he is hiding._

 **Confessional Ends:**

We arrived at the pet cemetery.

"Welcome to the Wawnaukwa pet cemetery." Chris said.

"Your first string bean. Go get the clue." Jo said. She pushed Cameron into a tomb stone.

"Aren't 3 sixes supposed to evil?" Cameron asked.

"Let's fan out and look for numbers." Jo said.

"Um you mean by ourselves." Brick asked. He fell into dark scary grave. Jo pulled him out, there hands touched.

"To dark, to dark." Brick kept on saying.

"Pull (slap) your self (slap) together (slap)." Jo said while she was slapping Brick.

"It was wet down there and I landed on my crouch. I got to dry off." Brick said. He went to the forest. Then we heard a scream.

"That sounded like Brick." I said. We all ran towards the direction of the scream but when we got there, there was no one.

"Where did he do?" Anne Maria asked.

"Oh well. Two words: dead weight." Jo said.

"Ok Jo. Not cool. Sure, Brick may have not been driest but we all know that if you or anyone else was in danger, he will find or save us because Brick is a decent person that cares about his men." I said.

"Yeah. Your cut throat attitude stinks." Mike said.

 _That is so sweet for him to agree with me._ I thought.

"It's called a winning attitude and if you don't like it, then stay out of my way." Jo said.

Me and Mike are still looking for Zoey. I was looking low while Mike looking high.

"Zoey? Where are you, you little goofball?" I said. I heard a scream. It sounded like Mike! I ran over to where the scream was. Mike's back was on the tombstone. It looked like it hurt.

"Oh my gosh. Mike! Are you okay?" I asked. I walked over to Mike. I want to do something and I did. I KISS HIM ON THE CHEEK!

"Hey. I think I found a clue." Anne Maria said. It was on the tombstone that Mike was on.

"Huh June 6 q806, 3 sixes yup. There is our clue." I said.

"Where's the freaken sun, how is anyone going to freaken tan over here?" Vito asked.

"Oh great. Vito is back." I said under my breath.

"Vito!" Anne Maria said happily.

"6, 6, 18, 6! Rainbow, Anne Maria, you guys found it!" Cameron said happily.

"And check it out. There's a key hole! Who's the sharpest tool on the Christmas tree now?" Anne Maria said.

"JUST THE KEY ALREADY!" Jo yelled.

"Thank you." I said under my breath.

"Yeah ok. Keep your sweat pants on." Anne Maria said. Then she got hit by a coffin. I smiled a little.

The door opened and there were flashlights.

"Cool flashlights. These will come in handy." Cameron said.

"Let's get moving. Ok strong man. Make yourself useful and put the coffin back so the rats won't know where to look." Jo said. Vito punched the coffin back and walked away.

We got to the cave. Anne Maria and Vito aren't doing anything 'funny' yet.

"The clue is in the cave, down the tunnel, and into total darkness good luck. You'll need it." Chris said.

"Thanks." I said scaratastically.

"Follow my lead pencil neck and rainbow girl." Jo said.

"Where's Anne Maria and Mike?" Cameron asked.

'You mean where's Anne Maria and Vito?' I thought.

Me and Cameron went to look for them. We found them sucking face.

"Come on. Jo found out where the next clue is. Guys? Ew that's not Chris said by tick together." Cameron said. We ran into the cave only to found Jo's flashlight.

"Jo? Hey Jo? Oh no her flashlight. This can't be good. Jo! See this is why we need to stick to together." Cam said. Vito and Anne Maria were not listening.

"See any clues Vito?" Anne Maria asked.

"Somebody kill me now." I said under my breath.

"Hey what's a clue?" Vito asked.

"Guys over there!" Cam exclaimed.

"The hooks must be the last souvenir." I said. Cameron went to get a closer look.

Something grabbed me and Cameron and put us on a web.

"Who's in the web now? Tank job? Coach potato? Freckle face? Come on. Tell me." Jo asked.

"Just us. Indigo and Cameron." I said.

"Wow. You guys lasted longer than I expected." Jo said.

"Go get the hook, and we'll win!" Anne Maria said. Vito didn't look interested.

"Fine, go get the hook and you'll get more of this." Anne Maria said. she kissed Mike right in front of me.

I was so angry and yelled. "KEEP YOUR LIPS OFF HIM!"

"Sorry Rainbow girl but Vito is only interested in classy girls." Anne Maria said.

"SPIDER!" Cameron yelled and the spider was near us.

"MIKE HELP!" I yelled.

"Indigo? Don't worry. I coming." Mike said.

Everyone on the web got free and I fell on Mike.

"Sorry, Mike." I said.

"It's okay, Indigo." Mike said while blushing.

In the end, the Rats won and we lost. I sat away from Mike. I was still angry because he was kissing Anne Maria. Brick want to leave because he didn't follow his code but he was put on the Rats team. Dakota was put on the hurl of shame. Me and Zoey were in the girl's cabin. We were the only ones because we change into our pjs.

"Sorry about Mike, Rainbow. Cameron told me how he kissed Anne Maria twice." Zoey said.

I said it is okay and Zoey saw my guitar. It was blue with a red-yellow-blue lightning bolt with a cloud.

"I don't know that you played guitar." Zoey asked. She pointed to my guitar.

"Oh yeah. It did since I was 12." I said.

"Could you play me something?" Zoey asked.

I nodded and got my guitar. The song was called A Friend for Life.

[Indigo Sparkle]

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

I couldn't see what was

Right there in front of me

Turned my back

Got my mind off track

Yeah

You saw a world that was

Something new entirely

Helped me to see

All the possibilities

Oooohhhhh….

Like a star in the day light

Or light a diamond at night

Your light was hidden

From my sight

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Every friendship is tested

You say you're sincere

But it's all unclear now

But with a word

Everything changes

And just like that

You and I are right back

Oohhh…

Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light)

Or light a diamond at night (Diamond at night)

Your light will shine

When the time is right

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

When I put my hand out

And I thought I would fall

You knew what I needed

And you came around

To fix it all

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

Ooohh-wa-ooohh

(Like a star in the day light)

A friend for life (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

That's what you are to me (ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohh)

(Like a diamond at night)

Ah-ah-oh, ah-ah-ohhh

That's what you are to me

"Wow. Rainbow, that was amazing." Zoey said.

"Thank you, Zoey." I said still a little sad.

"You sang that for Mike, didn't you?" Zoey asked.

"I did." I said.

"Don't worry Shimmer. Everything will be okay." Zoey said.

"Thanks." I said. We hugged and went to sleep.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter: Not Quite Famous**


	6. Not Quite Famous

**Hello, humans. It is Indigo. Welcome to Indigo Sparkle: The Multiple Personality Disorder Girl and this is a note about what will happen in the next chapter after this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 (Not Quite Famous):** _The teams have to do a sing contest. The Rats meet their new team member, Brick. Indigo still is angry at Mike for kissing Anne Maria. When Indigo, Anne Maria and Zoey started singing songs, something magical happens to Indigo._

 **I hope you like this chapter. Remember, I don't know Total Drama or characters. I don't know the songs either. I only know Indigo. (Also she is human)**

 **Enjoy**

(Indigo's POV)

I got up early, got bored so I thought I should see what Mike and Cameron are doing. I still am a little angry at Mike for kissing Anne Maria. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cameron asked/whispered.

"It's Indigo." I said.

"Oh, Indigo. Come in." Cameron said/whispered. I opened the door to see Mike doing something in his sleep.

"Is he okay?" I asked/whispered.

"Indigo, I think Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder like you." Cam said/whispered.

 **Confessional Starts:**

 _ **Cameron:**_ _If Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder like Indigo, Indigo and Mike can be girlfriend and boyfriend because they both have MPD but I can't tell Mike about his MPD or Indigo's._

 _ **Indigo:**_ _When I heard that Mike has MPD, my heart just stopper. I read the information and he said that is as a medical condition. I think it is MPD._

 **Confessional Ends:**

Jo went us to do push ups. I done 20 push up. Cameron tried to do a push up but he didn't. Then we went to get breakfast. Lightning asked for protein in this food and Chef growled. Lightning took Dawn's food. "Are you hungry, Dawn?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine but thank you Indigo." Dawn said.

"Attention campers. Breakfast is cutting into embossment that people can laugh at. Everyone meet up at the stage now!" Chris said.

We got to the stage. "Welcome to the talent contest. It's easy. Each team needs someone or a group to sing a song. The songs have to be good. You have 20 minutes before the challenges start." Chris said.

"I should be captain." Anne Maria said.

"No. I should be captain." Jo said.

 _This is not going good._ I thought.

"I will be the captain." I said.

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria and Jo whispered/yelled.

"I am captain. Cameron is picking the songs." I said.

"Why am I picking songs?" Cameron asked.

"Because I don't think you should like singing on stage." I said.

Cameron nodded and chose the first song. "The first song is Spotlightz. Who knows that song?" Cam asked.

Me, Anne Maria and Zoey put our hands up. I was happy that I can sing with Zoey but I was angry that I have to sing with Anne Maria.

[Time Skip]

We were waiting for Chris, Chef and another judge. "The judges are myself, Chef and welcome back past competitor Trent." Chris said.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Trent said.

"Which team wants to go first?" Chris asked. Everyone looked at each other. No one wants to go first.

"We'll let Trent choose." Chris said.

Trent looked at the team then he saw me. "I pick team rat." Trent said. Everyone on my team sighed with a breath of relief.

 _Thank you, Trent._ I thought.

The Rats finished their act. Chris gave the team a 4, Trent a 5 and Chef gave them a -2. "Maggots, your turn." Chris said.

"We will be singing Spotlightz." I said.

 _ **(violin)**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **Waited some time for the hand of fate**_

 _ **Dreamin a dream I can hardly wait**_

 _ **[Zoey]**_

 _ **We are gonna be a part of it**_

 _ **No stopping us now the fire is lit**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **Blast off now hear the sonic boom**_

 _ **[Anne Maria and Zoey]**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna get down in the room**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **Shoot for the stars we'll wave to the moon**_

 _ **[Anne Maria and Zoey]**_

 _ **When the lightning strike goes zoom, zoom, zoom**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **We're taking over better step aside**_

 _ **We'll hit the road but we'll still need a ride**_

 _ **We're gonna get to work on a grand design**_

 _ **Tag you in a post when we get online.**_

 _ **[Zoey]**_

 _ **If we have the time**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we're on our way**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we wanna play**_

 _ **We'll get it, i bet it, we're gonna be stars one day**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **All we gotta do is write a song**_

 _ **Then we'll get our own emoticon**_

 _ **(chuckles)**_

 _ **Everywhere we go they scream our names**_

 _ **I guess that comes with the piece of fame**_

 _ **Blast off now hear the sonic boom**_

 _ **[Anne Maria and Zoey]**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna get down in the room**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **Shoot for the stars we'll wave to the moon**_

 _ **[Anne Maria and Zoey]**_

 _ **When the lightning strike goes zoom, zoom, zoom**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **We're taking over better step aside**_

 _ **We'll hit the road but we'll still need a ride**_

 _ **We're gonna get to work on a grand design**_

 _ **Tag you in a post when we get online.**_

 _ **[Zoey]**_

 _ **If we have the time**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we're on our way**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we wanna play**_

 _ **We'll get it, i bet it, we're gonna be stars one day**_

 _ **[Anne Maria and Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **We'll be in the sky, they'll see us glow**_

 _ **Over the air waves on the radio**_

 _ **Just give us the lights and we'll steal the show**_

 _ **Throw your hands up**_

 _ **And then lose control**_

 _ **Work everyday and all through the night**_

 _ **Only get one shot better do it right**_

 _ **Won't stop, till everybody knows the name**_

 _ **They better be ready cause we'll bring the fame**_

 _ **[All]**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we're on our way**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights we wanna play**_

 _ **We'll get it, I bet it we're gonna be stars one day**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights**_

 _ **We're on out way (We're on our way)**_

 _ **Turn up the spotlights**_

 _ **We wanna play (We wanna play)**_

 _ **We'll get it**_

 _ **I bet it**_

 _ **We're gonna be stars one day**_

When we finished the song, everyone was shocked.

"I give them a 10." Trent said.

"8.5." Chris said.

"9." Chef said who has tears. Everyone hugged and went off so the Rats can come on.

"Cam, what's the next song?" I asked.

"Shooting Star by Owl City." Cam said.

"I know that song." Mike said.

"Me too." I said.

"A friendship song. Great choose, Cam." Zoey said.

Anne Maria and Jo were fighting, Zoey was helping Cam with the song and me and Mike were alone.

"Indigo, can we talk?" Mike asked.

I nodded and went to the forest. "Look, I swear I don't know how I ended kissing Anne-Maria. Sometimes I get so deep in character that I don't know what I'm doing." Mike said.

"So you're like a method actor." I asked.

"Exactly! Look Indigo, you're like the most amazing girl I've ever met." Mike said.

I blushed. "The most amazing?" I said.

"Yeah. And if you want me quit my acting, I can." Mike said.

"Mike, I don't want you to stop your acting but maybe just tone it down a bit?" I asked.

He smiled. "Consider down." Mike said. I smiled back. We went back to the stage and saw that we were in the lead. Me and Mike went on and started to sing Shooting Star.

 _ **[Mike]**_

 _ **Close your tired eyes, relax and then**_

 _ **Count from 1 to 10 and open them**_

 _ **All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down**_

 _ **But not this time**_

 _ **[Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **Way up in the air, you're finally free**_

 _ **And you can stay up there right next to me**_

 _ **All this gravity will try to pull you down**_

 _ **But not this time**_

 _ **[Indigo and Mike]**_

 _ **When the sun goes down and the lights burn out**_

 _ **Then it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are**_

 _ **Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light**_

 _ **Cause it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are tonight**_

 _ **Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **Shine no matter where you are tonight.**_

 _ **[Mike]**_

 _ **Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts**_

 _ **And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts**_

 _ **Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out**_

 _ **But not this time**_

 _ **[Indigo]**_

 _ **Let your colors burn and brightly burst**_

 _ **Into a million sparks that all disperse**_

 _ **And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down**_

 _ **But not this time**_

 _ **[Both]**_

 _ **When the sun goes down and the lights burn out**_

 _ **Then it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are**_

 _ **Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light**_

 _ **Cause it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are tonight**_

 _ **Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **Shine no matter where you are tonight.**_

 _ **A thousand heart beats beat in time**_

 _ **It makes this dark plant come alive**_

 _ **So when the lights flicker out tonight**_

 _ **You gotta shine**_

 _ **When the sun goes down and the lights burn out**_

 _ **Then it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are**_

 _ **Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light**_

 _ **Cause it's time for you to shine**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **So shine no matter where you are tonight**_

 _ **Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh**_

 _ **Brighter than a shooting star**_

 _ **Shine no matter where you are tonight.**_

After the song was finished, Anne-Maria tripped and ripped Mike's shirt. Vito came out and Vito started kissing Anne-Maria. I was shocked that I ran away and went to be alone and started to sing a song called The Midnight in Me.

 _ **Indigo Sparkle]**_

 _ **It used to be so simple**_

 _ **It was a world I understood**_

 _ **I didn't know what I didn't know**_

 _ **And life seemed pretty good**_

 _ **But now the darkness rises**_

 _ **From somewhere deep inside of me**_

 _ **Her power overtakes me**_

 _ **Can I keep this midnight from getting free?**_

 _ **If I can stay with the light**_

 _ **I know I'll be free**_

 _ **And I can start to be whole**_

 _ **I can start to be me**_

 _ **But instead I am struggling**_

 _ **With all that I see**_

 _ **And these friends**_

 _ **Mustn't see the midnight in me!**_

 _ **The midnight in me!**_

 _ **They mustn't see the midnight in me...**_

When I sing, something magical happen. I floated in the air, magic surround me. Pony ears appeared on my head, my wings appeared on my back and my hair got longer. The magic in me were so magical that I floated to the ground.

"I can't believe I was that stupid to trust me! I can't believe I ever loved him." I said under my breath. I was sitting under a tree. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away, Mike." I said.

"It's not Mike." Someone said. I turned and saw Trent.

"Hello, Trent. What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." Trent said.

"Well I'm not." I said. Trent sat next to me and put a hand around me. We talked for a while then we went back. In the end, my team won and Dawn was voted off. I went back to the cabin. I went to sleep.

 **(Mike's POV)**

I was looking for Indigo. I saw answered the cabin. I want to talk to her but I think she is angry that I broke our promise. "I'm so sorry, Indigo." I said.

 _ **[Mike]**_

 _ **Save me**_

 _ **I'm drowning so deep in the darkness**_

 _ **I'm waiting for your touch to stop this**_

 _ **There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes and I**_

 _ **Keep hope**_

 _ **Cause this feeling's different and I know**_

 _ **I've staggered so long that it can't go**_

 _ **Alleviate me, I'll be fine in time**_

 _ **Please remember that I miss you**_

 _ **Young and reckless, what did we do?**_

 _ **Broken promise gone forever**_

 _ **Maybe one day we'll get better**_

 _ **Right by your side that's where I'll be**_

 _ **In a heart beat if you ask me**_

 _ **Let's stay strangers like we're meant to**_

 _ **Oh, I wonder if you miss me too**_

 _ **[Indigo]**_

 _ **Find me**_

 _ **I'm waiting right here where you left me**_

 _ **Still shredded and bruised but I'm breathing**_

 _ **Be brave for me, ignore their eyes, just try**_

 _ **We're dancers**_

 _ **And I've picked petals looking for answers**_

 _ **And I've received these edges from chances**_

 _ **Indelible but I'll be fine in time**_

 _ **Please remember that I miss you**_

 _ **Not caring is so hard to do**_

 _ **Everything we loved together**_

 _ **It's not the same without you there**_

 _ **Feels like you were just beside me**_

 _ **How did time go by so quickly?**_

 _ **Now we're strangers but I miss you**_

 _ **Oh, I wonder if you miss me too**_

 _ **oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **[Mike]**_

 _ **Please remember, don't forget me (Indigo: I still think of you and I)**_

 _ **I'll be leaving this heart empty (tell me what does this all mean?)**_

 _ **Burn our bridges, are you still there? (are you even still there?)**_

 _ **All these endless circles do nothing (these circles do nothing)**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't just let you go (and remember I've been waiting)**_

 _ **Ever since this started aching (can we go back? can we start again?)**_

 _ **Now we're strangers but I need you (cause I need you)**_

 _ **Oh, I wonder if you need me too**_

I went to the cabin and went to sleep.

 **I feel bad that I did that.**

 **See you later**


End file.
